Sonic Alpha: The Black Shards
by becmaster
Summary: Shade is searching for an item that has some connection to herself. but can she search for it alone when a certain someone doesn't want her to get into harms way? and also who this new hedgehog called Maria?


**Just thought I'll start my own fan fic on the Sonic world. Shade has become one of my favourites so I thought "what the heck" so now I'm writing this story. Please review so I'll know if I'm doing good or doing bad. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters.**

**_________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**~Infiltration~**

**The sky glowed red and the distant sound of thunder echoed and banged over Metropolis. Eggman's territory.**

**A whole army of deadly strong combat robots patrolled every knack and cranny of the great metal city making it impossible for anyone to hide.**

**It was also impossible for anyone to fly there as dozens of turrets and flying robots kept watch on the sky, their deadly lazar guns and rocket launcher ready to fire.**

**When a line of robots had walked through a dark alley a young echidna female suddenly became visible. She had pale red skin with the tips of her dreadlocks white and white patches above her bright purple eyes.**

**She quickly ran up the alley and before anymore robots could spot her she activated her cloaking device and became invisible once more.**

**Her name was Shade. She is an echidna of the Nocturnus Clan which were expelled to the twilight cage. 4000 years later Shade came back to the normal world with her fellow clan members to steal the chaos emeralds under the order from IX, the clan leader. IX hoped to use the chaos emeralds and the master emerald to come back to the world and conquer it. When Shade discover this she went against him and helped sonic and his friends to defeat him. **

**BZZT! BZZT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER AL.....**

**The robot fell in a heap of metal as Shade stood up, a blade made of energy producing from her wrist band. Before Shade could compliment herself for silencing the robot however, she suddenly hear the footfall of heavy metal feet getting louder and louder. **

**With a gasp of panic Shade turned on her heels and hurtled down the alleyway. **

"**Dammit! I can't be caught now! Not when I've gotten this far!" Shade thought to herself as she continue to run down the alley. **

**Just then she spotted an air vent. Shade raise her arm and pressed a button on her wristband, in a flash of purple she teleported inside the air vent.**

**The robots appeared around the corner and stopped, their metal dome heads rotating around clearly scanning the area. Shade backed into the shadows in the air vent as the gaze of the robots turned towards her. The robots gave a loud BZZT and walked off.**

**Shade gave a sign and looked behind her.**

"**Maybe I can break into Eggman's main fortress if I follow these air vents." she thought as she shifted her body around and started to crawl deeper into the air vents.**

**After many hours of dead ends and crawling Shade finally found an entrance into Eggman's main fortress. With one slice of her energy blade the cover to the air vent clattered to the floor in pieces. Shade activated her cloaking device and began her search into the winding corridor filled with strange humming machines and patrolling robots. **

"**It has to be in here somewhere. I have to find it!" Muttered Shade to herself as she came to a door. The metallic door slide open as she approached it. Inside the room were row upon row of thousands maybe even millions of deactivate robots. With a shudder at the thought of the destruction those Eggman robots could do Shade left the room and continued her search.**

**After an hour of searching the fortress Shade decided to have a little break. **

"**This is hopeless! It has to be in here! It has to!" Shade said to herself as she felt the feeling of panic swelling in her heaving chest. **

**She looked across from her hiding place and spotting a door leading to a room she hadn't searched yet.**

**Shade checked to see if the coast was clear and when she saw that it was she strolled towards door and pushed against it. The door swung forward leading to a darken room were the only source of light was an oval shape tank filled with glowing green liquid. As shade walked forward she saw that the room was filled with many beeping flashing humming machines and tables covered in bottles of different coloured bottle and equipment that looked as if it belonged to a hospital. **

**Shade stopped in front of a monitor screen and saw what seem to be a diagram of a person. Judging by the shape it looked female, above this was the words PROJECT MARIA. **

"**Project Maria?" muttered Shade looking confused. She looked at the glowing green liquid oval tank and edged towards it, that's when she suddenly noticed that a figure was inside it. A yellow female hedgehog in a silvery blue dress and head band was floating in the green liquid, a mask was over her mouth and her eyes wide open in fear. **

**In an instant Shade whipped out her energy blade and slide at the tank, shattering it into pieces. The green liquid poured out like a tidal wave, wetting everything even Shade who had to hold onto the nearest object to stop herself being washed away. **

**The yellow hedgehog stumbled out and fell to the floor. Shade quickly rushed to her side and pulled off the mask.**

"**Are you okay!?" she said.**

**The yellow gave a loud cough and nodded her head.**

"**I'll be fine, I think." she said. "Thanks for getting me out of there.**

**Shade helped the hedgehog to her feet and noticed that she was young. **

"**Did Eggman kidnapped you?" asked Shade.**

"**I... I don't know. I can't remember anything! All I remember is waking up in that tank filled with that green liquid." the hedgehog said looking lost and confused.**

"**You can't remember anything? Anything at all?" said Shade shocked. "Can you remember your name?"**

"**Oh! Yes I can remember my name alright. My names Maria!" said Maria.**

**Shade suddenly looked at the monitor screen. So Doctor Eggman has been experimenting with hapless young girl. She'll make him pay for that!**

"**Well Maria your safe now. I'll help you get out of here and I've got some friends who can look after you and help you get your memories back." said Shade smiling warmly.**

"**R-really?" Said Maria clapping her hands together and smiling as well. **

"**That's really nice of you, thank you!"**

"**No problem. The names Shade by the way." said Shade as she began to leave the room.**

"**Nice to meet you Shade!" said Maria as she follow after her.**

*******

"**So you came here to look for something?" said Maria as both girls ran down a flight of stairs. **

"**Yes. I saw Eggman with an object that's very important to me, but it looks like he hasn't stored it here." replied Shade.**

"**How do you know the it's not here?"**

"**Because the object radiates with power and I can sense that power when I'm near. I've been all over this fortress and I haven't sense it once!" **

**They arrived at the air vent. Shade turned away and faced Maria.**

"**You go in first and I'll go after you."**

"**Okay!" said Maria and she began to climb into the air vent. **

**Finally after what seem to be an eternity both girls climbed out of the vent.**

"**Right stay close to me, hold on my arm and don't let go. Now that your with me I can't use my cloaking device, so if we see any robots we'll have to use my short range teleport device." said Shade.**

**Maria quickly stepped next to Shade and grabbed her arm in an iron grip which caused Shade to give a sharp intake of breath.**

"**You don't have to hold my arm THAT hard." smiled Shade while Maria blush and muttered an apology. **

**So it went on, the two girls made their way out of metropolis by running through walkways and teleporting whenever they came near any robots.**

**On the outskirts Shade decided that they should have a break since they were out of the worst of it and weren't in any serious danger.**

"**I wish I could remember who I am." said Maria who was leaning against a metal wall. Shade who was standing right next to her replied. **

"**Don't worry. It will come to you and like I said before, I have friends who will help you."**

**Maria smiled and open her mouth but before she could mutter a single word there was a loud explosion. The wall they were leaning on bucked and collapsed nearly crushing the girl if Shade had not right at that instant grabbed Maria and teleported.**

**As the dust settled a giant dome shaped robot with giant hammers for hands could be seen. In the cockpit was . **

"**Do you really think you could break into my fortress without my knowing?" said Eggman as the robot he was in loomed over them menacingly. **

"**I'm surprised at you Shade. Considering how you and Knuckles are the last of your kind in this world I've have thought you would have avoid putting yourself in danger."**

**The robot took a step towards Shade while raising it's hammer like hand. **

"**But when you go breaking into my property and stealing my research I have no choice but to pummel you to death." said Eggman and with one click of a button the robot swung down it's arm. **

**Just in time Shade managed to jump out of the way and the hammer crushed into the ground. In an instant Shade jump on the hammer and ran up the arm. When she got close to the cockpit she pulled out her energy blade and plunged it into the robot. **

**A bang and a burst of black smoke blasted out from the hole that Shade made, A crackle of electricity should also be heard.**

**Eggman gave a roar of anger and pulled down a lever, the robot lifted it's other arm up and before Shade could get away slammed her hard with it's hammer like hand. Shade went flying across and smashed hard into the remaining metal wall that had survived the previous explosion. **

**Shade fell to the ground with a sickening crunch, before she could get back to her feet the robot placed it's left foot on her.**

"**Any last words before I crush you to death?" smirked Eggman.**

"**Yeah! Goodbye Eggman!"**

"**Who said that!" demanded Eggman and then the next second something round and blue smashed into the robot. **

**The robot stumbled backwards, a huge gashing hole in it middle. Then suddenly a red echidna male with white spiked gloves and a white crescent mark on his chest appeared behind. The echidna swung back it's hand and then smashed his fist into the robot with tremendous force.**

**The robot was pelted forward and crushed onto the ground. Eggman rose from the wreckage in his hover mobile and shook his fist. **

"**Gah! Damn you Sonic! Next time you'll get yours you pesky hedgehog!"**

"**Yeah whatever Eggman!" said Sonic who suddenly appeared next to Shade.**

**Eggman gave a growl and hovered off. **

"**You arrived just in time." smiled Shade and she tried to stand up. A sharp pain flared in her chest and she collapsed again on the ground. "Damn that hurts!" thought Shade.**

**Instantly Knuckles appeared, he looked furious at Shade.**

"**What do you think your playing at!? Coming here on your own. It's a wonder your not dead!" snarled Knuckles. **

**I can go where ever I want Knuckles and you know that. You have to stop being protective over me. This is why I left Angel Island in the first place." said Shade calmly.**

"**It's not my fault that I don't want to be the last echidna again." **

**Knuckles bent down and lifted Shade to her feet. **

"**Hey Shade! Why did you come here in the first place." said Sonic crossing his arms.**

"**I'm... Looking for something." gasped Shade as a sharp pain flashed across her chest. **

"**Shade?" whispered a tiny voice.**

**Shade looked up and saw Maria hovering near the shadows. Her face was filled with terror. **

"**It's okay Maria I'm fine." **

"**Maria?" said Sonic as he turned towards the yellow hedgehog.**

"**I found Maria trapped in a tank in the good doctors fortress. She's lost her memory so she has no idea who she is or what happened to her." explained Shade.**

"**Yes and Shade rescued me!" smile Maria.**

**Shade smile then suddenly bent over coughing violently, blood splattered on the floor.**

"**It seems I got hit harder then I thought." said Shade as she wiped the blood from her mouth.**

"**Well that settles it!" said Knuckles. "We're taking to Tails place for some medical attention. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you're back to normal."**

**In one swift movement Knuckles had Shade in his arms and began to carry her out of metropolis. **

"**Kn-Knuckles!" gasped Shade, her face glowing red. "Put me down! I can still walk fine!" **

**But Knuckles just carried on walking.**


End file.
